La nueva Esperanza
by ameria-usagi
Summary: Las hijas de las sailors se enfrentaran a un nuevo enemigo ¿Pero que pasa cuando una se niega a serlo? ¿La voz celestial? Hola este es mi primer fic se que no es un buen summary pero entren porfis


Una chica de cabello largo para ser específicos a la altura de la rodilla las puntas en forma de "v" color negro como la oscuridad y con reflejos color plata, unos bellos ojos azules como zafiros, claros como el cielo pero profundos como el mismo mar siendo esta de una estatura solo un poco mayor a la media, piel blanca y suave como la nieve ella se encontraba, en un bello jardín adornado con toda clase de flores y al lado de ella una hermosa fuente ,de donde salía el agua tenía una luna en cuarto menguante, un patio inmenso ,ella llevaba una pijama rosa para ser específicos una blusa de tirantes y un mini short estos como detalles llevaban lunares negros ,en ,sus manos se podía ver un hermoso cristal en forma de estrella quien despedía una luz de varios colores siendo esta calida y cautivadora.

Voz: no hay duda un nuevo enemigo amenaza a la tierra-dijo, para si misma y para una gata color blanca con una luna, en cuarto menguante sus ojos del mismo color de la chica

Gata: Selene ¿y ahora que vas a hacer?- dijo la gata algo preocupada mientras el cristal desaparecía, en las manos de la chica, y la gata solo se limitaba a verla con algo de preocupación y anhelo

Selene: ah que te refieres Estrella-dijo ella con algo de ingenuidad pero a la vez con misterio

Estrella: tu sabes bien a que si hay un nuevo enemigo ¿con que identidad pelearas?-preguntó la gata con algo de intriga

Selene: si te refieres a eso dependerá de la fuerza del enemigo-dijo mirando a la gata con una sonrisa muy pequeña pero reconfortante demostrándole que la respuesta a esa pregunta solo el tiempo la diría

Estrella: suponiendo que sea un enemigo muy fuerte les dirás tu segunda identidad-dijo esto casi gritando y sin quitarle la vista a su ama quien solo miraba las estrellas con un toque de misterio pero con una gran sonrisa, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos

Selene: no de ser así renunciare al titulo que me corresponde como princesa-lo dijo muy seco y cortantemente pero con una gran precisión y determinación

Estrella: sabes muy bien que tus padres no te dejaran, ¿como los piensas convencer? además, se les darán las plumas y relojes a los nuevos protectores de la Tierra y los tuyos también ósea a los príncipes de la vía láctea-dijo la gata con algo de asombro y también con algo de furia ya que Selene de vez en cuando la sacaba de sus casillas

Selene: Entonces a mi querida sobrina no se le dará pluma-dijo ella con toda la serenidad de mundo mientras se volteaba a ver a la gata y le dedicaba otra sonrisa

Estrella: sabes muy bien que si, no puedo creer que conmigo seas tan dulce pero cuando vienen los príncipes y princesas seas tan dura con ellos con excepción de Mariam-dijo con algo de asombro por la respuesta de Selene

Selene: pues ya vez, a veces es necesario suprimir sentimientos – dijo mientas cargaba a la gata y las 2 miraban la luna- será mejor que regresemos el frió comienza a sentirse y tenemos que descansar

Estrella: si tu lo dices-diciéndolo con algo de sarcasmo

Selene sólo se limito a esbozar otra sonrisa y entrar a una majestuosa castillo de cristal mientras la luna era la única testiga de esa platica

En un Meteorito

Una mujer con un vestido rojo sangre sin tirantes y de la cintura para abajo un volado muy provocativo tipo flamenco ojos color negros intensos cabello color negro largo hasta la cintura se encontraba dando vueltas muy enojada por el interior de una habitación color negra y con solo un trono en medio de esta.

Voz: ¿La han encontrado?-dijo con un tono de mando mientras se sentaba en el trono y una esfera color azul aparecía adelante del ella, pero atrás aparecían 4 figuras femeninas de estas solo se veían el color de sus ojos

Voz1: sí al parecer se encuentra en la Tierra

Voz2: su majestad diga cuando y la atacaremos solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella caiga en nuestras manos-dijo la segunda con demasiada confianza

Voz: sabes Neina hay un dicho que dice La confianza mata y no creo que aquí pueda a ver una excepción-dijo mientras se acercaba a las chicas-saben que ella no se dejara encontrar tan fácilmente

Voz3: su majestad quien será la primera en atacarla-dijo la tercera voz mientras salía a la luz

Esta tenía el pelo lila con reflejos color plata sus ojos púrpuras llevaba unos guantes negros hasta el codo una diadema negra un top rojo que dejaba ver su fina cintura y en esta una marca que parecía una pequeña flama, una mini falda negra y unas zapatillas de tacón alto (N.A de esas de tiritas que se pueden ver los dedos de los pies) salió de las sombras.

Voz: bien Lilith serás la primera en atacarla

La cuarta figura solo salió de la habitación sin decir nada

A la mañana siguiente

En una habitación muy bella las paredes de un rosa claro una cama de un color rosa fuerte con un tul una alfombra color beige un baño incluido una sala o mini sala como quieran decirle y un guardarropa del tamaño plus se encontraba Selene arreglándose para ir a la escuela su gata estaba en el la sala viendo la TV. gigante que tenía en su cuarto

(Su uniforme consta de una falda tipo escocesa abajo del muslo una blusa de manga larga en color blanco con cuello en v, una pequeña corbata de color rojo, un gorro rojo las calcetas de color blanco hasta las rodillas y los zaparos negros) cuando de pronto oyen que tocan la puerta

Selene: adelante-dijo mientras salía del baño con un peinado de una cola de caballo, y, un listón rojo amarrado a este.

La consejera real de la reina Serenity la gata luna entro a la habitación de la princesa

Luna: buenos días princesa Selene –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia-su madre me ha mandado a decirle que hoy usted no ira a clases ya que se realizara una junta con todos los príncipes y princesas de la Vía Láctea para discutir un asunto

Selene: entiendo gracias por el mensaje entonces me tendré que poner un vestido de gala o algo así

Luna: si su madre dice que ella le pasara a dejar el vestido personalmente sin nada más me retiro

Selene: si gracias-dijo mientras veía a la gata salir de la habitación-¿que opinas?

Estrella: Que tu madre ya sabe lo del nuevo enemigo

Selene: si yo opino lo mismo, pero bueno ahora tengo que esperar a mi madre para que me de el vestido-dijo algo resignada

No espero mucho ya que la de pronto tocó la puerta

Selene: adelante

De pronto salio una mujer muy bella de dos odangos cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos color zafiro una corona usaba un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, en el pecho tría un estampado de flores bordados con hilos de plata y un moño a la altura de la cintura el vestido también tenía un volado

Serena: hola, espero que te guste y te pido por favor que solo por hoy no peles con Ameria

Selene: si venias a reclamarme te hubieras ahorrado la molestia de venir

Selene soy tu madre, no permito que me contestes en esa forma-dijo la reina en un tono de voz alto

como quieras yo solo te digo que no pienso ir a la dichosa reunión-contesto ella desafiante

De pronto cogiò su mochila para irse al colego empezó a correr para salir de la habitación su madre trato de detenerla pero se le escapo muy fácilmente abrió la puerta esquivo a cada persona que se encontraba en su camino llego al lugar en donde se encintraban todos los carros del palacio y se subió al primero que encontró

Serena: crees ¿que hice mal?- le pregunto Serena a la gata Estrella

Estrella: con todo respeto majestad yo creo que si hubiera sido mejor si se lo hubiera pedido de otra forma- con esto la gata salia de la habitación dejando a una reina muy triste y confundida

Serena decidió irse a su habitación donde de seguro Darien la estaría esperando

Darien: Mejor dime que paso-dijo el rey inmediatamente que vio a Serena entrando a la habitación ya que las peleas entre madre e hija que ellas tenían eran muy frecuentes tal vez demasiado no con Damián ni con Rini había habido problemas do ese tipo por eso es que el no comprendía por que con Selene si

Serena: tu que crees discutimos y pues salio corriendo hacia la escuela- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la ventana de donde se podía observar gran parte de la ciudad

Darien: quieres que valla por ella- dijo Darien quien se puso atrás de ella

Serena: no se pondría peor-respondió ella con resignación

Darien: ¿entonces?

Serena: haremos la reunión sin ella-concluyó la reina

Darien: segura ya la conoces seguro querrá entrar a la reunión, que digo querrá entrara a la reunión

Serena: sí es así no tendremos opción además tenemos que preocuparnos de quien será la nueva líder de las saliros y de los warrios

Darien: siendo sincera quien crees que obtenga el puesto de líder en las sailors

Serena: lo mas segura es que sea Ameria no hay duda según los reportes es la mas indicada y la verdad si me duele mucho que Selene no halla podido conseguir el puesto de líder pero también es su culpa por no haber querido entrenar durante todo este tiempo

Darien: si lo se y a que hora se llevara acabo la reunión

Serena: a las doce

Darien: la energía que despidió el cristal de plata fue muy poderosa tendrá que ver con la fuerza del enemigo-pregunto intrigado

Serena: es lo mas probable- dijo esto muy preocupada y con el rostro serio-pero confió en los que serán los nuevos y nuevas protectores de la Tierra y Vía Láctea

mientra tanto en la escuela de selene

Se veía como Selene estacionaba el coche y entraba a una escuela con el nombre "Instituto de Tokio" siendo esta una la mejor escuela de Tokio y la más cara en la entrada vio a sus amigas.

Voz: hola Selene creí e no vendrías hoy-dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas

Selene: hola Nicole sabes muy bien que yo no puedo faltar a clases-Nicole una de sus mejores amigas sabía todos sus más íntimos secretos y nunca lo había revelado a nadie, además ella siempre se preocupaba por ella

Voz: por lo que veo ya cambiaste de carro -dijo una chica de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y sus ojos de color esmeralda intensos

Selene: sí lo se Hitomi pero bueno no encontré otro y se me hacía tarde-dijo ella de lo mas natural del mundo

Hitomi: díganme en donde haremos el trabajo de ciencias ¿Selene?

Selene: En mi casa no

Hitomi: tu siempre nos dices eso es como si fueras la princesa de la luna

Selene: puede que tengas razón

Nicole: si y yo soy la princesa del planeta Venus-dijò ella tratando de sonar lo más sarcástica posible ya que solo ella sabía la verdad

Ante este comentario todas soltaron una carcajada, mientras la campana indicaba que las clases ya habían dado inicio

Hitomi: bueno pues entremos a clases

Las primeras clases transcurrieron tranquilamente Selene estaba en su clase de geometría (imagínense un salón tipo redondo cada alumno tenía en su escritorio una lap top mientras el maestro explica la clase la información se ve ahí) Selene vio que tenia un correo electrónico así que decidió verlo y este decía mas o manos así

"Selene tu madre hará la reunión a las doce en punto todavía tienes oportunidad de ir y con eso podrías averiguar mas sobre el nuevo enemigo"

Estrella

Selene ya no sabía ni que hacer iba o no iba vio el reloj de su compu eran la 11:15 tal vez la idea de Estrella no era tan mala idea por que no intentarlo

Con cuidado cogió su mochila y se escapó del salón de clases se subió al auto y ahora tendría que ir a su casa a cambiarse pero ella no tenía en mente usar la ropa que le digo su madre ella escogería algo con mucho más "estilo".

Cuando llegó al palacio se encontró con una revolución ya que todas las sirvientas del castillo llevaban sabanas, almohadas, flores, etc. Seguramente para los cuartos de los invitados que eran varios así que tuvo que ser muy sigilosa para que no la descubrieran

Al llegar a su habitación la primero que hizo fue respirar lo necesitaba de verdad, volteo y se encontró con su gata

Estrella: y que te vas a poner-preguntó la gata sin mucha importancia

Selene: la verdad me da igual-respondió sin muchos ánimos-al fin y al cabo nadie importante va a venir-termino

Estrella: sabes que va a venir Kenji-comentó Estrella con voz picarona y unos ojos interrogantes

Selene: no lo ignoraba-dijo-seguramente ya abran empezado dime la hora por favor

Estrella: las 12:55 m tal vez todavía llegues ¿piensas llevar el peinado real?

Selene: sabes que no –respondió ella con algo de tristeza-pero en fin como me veo

Selene se había puesto un vestido blanco liso con algunos estampados de flores el cabello negro suelto con una diadema unas zapatillas a juego y unos guantes hasta las muñecas

Estrella: te vez bien, mejor date prisa la reunión empezó hace 2 minutos y tu sabes lo puntual que es la reina

Selene salio de su cuarto entro sin decir nada al salón de la junta tomando lugar a la derecha de su madre donde se encontró con muchos rostros de las sailors que la miraban interrogante

Darien: bien pues ya que todos estamos aquí será mejor empezar-dijo esta mientras veía directamente a Selene

Serena: chicas primero que nada déjeme darles la bienvenida a la Tierra, e iré directo al grano un nuevo enemigo amenaza a la Tierra y es necesario que los nuevos guerreros despierten

Continuara…

Hola yo soy nueva aquí así que les agradecería mucho sus Reviews y mas que nada esta historia se tratara de las aventuras que tendían las hijas de las sailors y puess.. Es mi primer fic así que ténganme un poquito de piedad tal vez la primera parte sea un asco pero les prometo que las siguientes estarán mucho mejor


End file.
